Battle for the Labyrinth
by Texasman1836
Summary: Fang wants to be leader, but Talon and Maggie stands in his way. Please leave reviews.


In the City of Manhattan, New York, deep inside the Labyrinth. The mutate Fang was planing to take over the Labyrinth, but his only problem was Talon and his beloved Maggie. He knew they could stop him because they would stand as one against him, but he had to find a way to make Talon weak in heart and strength.

Fang got an evil idea one day on how to bring Talon down while watching a movie about gangsters. "I'll make Maggie join me and that will break Talon." he said to himself.

Fang put his plan into action while Talon was visiting his older sister Elisa. He came to Maggie who was giving some of the homeless children some food. "Hello there beautiful!" he said in a boastful voice. "Taking care of the poor are you?"

Maggie just nodded yes in response. She could tell that Fang was not acting right. Then without warning, he grabbed her in his arms. Maggie was trying to pull free, but his grip was to strong. She was helpless because Talon was away, Claw was getting things for the homeless and the poor were to scared to help.

"Maggie! Talon can't give you everything that you want, but I can!" said Fang with a fang-filled smile.

Maggie could not believe her ears. "I don't want anything from you!" she said still trying to pull free. "How would I get what you had to offer if I wanted it?" she asked.

"All you have to do is join me and overthrow Talon." laughed Fang with evilly. Maggie was horrified and disgusted. "I don't care about power, or anything, but helping others and Derrick!" she yelled.

"Join me! The two of us side by side in power." said Fang as he moved in to kiss her, but Maggie smacked him in the face and pulled away from him.

"What makes you think I would turn on the one I LOVE!" Snapped Maggie. "When I get through with you," she told him. "you won't be able to get a job changing lights in the Labyrinth. Do you hear me, you Psycho?"

Fang only stood growling, but he finally spoke. "Well, I can respect you opinion." he said in a calm, but angry tone. "Sadly I'm not good at rejection, Maggie,"

Fang then pushed Maggie sending her to the ground. She struggled to get up, but Fang pushed some crates on top of her. "I'm afraid you'll have to die for this!" yelled Fang.

Maggie was pinned and was about to be killed when Talon flew in and body slammed Fang, sending him against a wall. The evil mutant got to his feet and tried stab Talon with a knife from a table, but he knocked knife from Fang's hand, and grabbed him. "I'm going to kill you," he said.

"You idiot," howled the evil mutant. "A crazy doctor made us! Remember? That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't try."

"I know you did," said the good mutant as he slammed his fist into the evil mutant's stomach.

Talon then threw Fang into a pile of boards. The wood splintered and the evil mutant struggled to get up, but the good mutant grabbed his wings and pulled him to his feet. He then slammed his fist into his face, sending him back bleeding from the blow, but he remained standing.

Fang kicked Talon in the gut, but the good mutant gave the evil mutant another body slam. Both mutants crashed into a table. The homeless watched them fight. Fang then bit down on Talon right arm, but Talon zapped him and the evil mutant leg go of his arm.

"I'll show you what happens to those who try to hurt the ones I love, Fang!" growled Talon as he flew at the evil mutant, but Fang was ready for him. "Eat this, Talon!" he yelled.

Fang zapped Talon with a lighting bolt. The good mutant fell hard to the ground, still breathing, but was unable to get to his feet. The lighting bolt did to much damage and Talon was almost drained of his energy. "I'm stronger than you, so, that makes me the rightful leader, Talon," laughed Fang as he made ready to kill his rival to the role of leadership.

As lighting energy built up on Fang's hands, Maggie suddenly grabbed him and kissed him good and long. Fang was shocked, so was Talon, but he could tell that something was wrong with Fang. The evil mutant was getting dizzy.

"You wanted a kiss, Fang," Maggie smiled, brushing back her beautiful hair. Fang started hear her voice as if she was speaking through a tank of water, things were getting blurry. "Well you got a good night kiss!" laughed Maggie as she pushed Fang to the ground who was asleep.

Talon realized that Maggie had put sleeping pills in her mouth and Fang had swallowed them when she kissed him. "Maggie, you did well," said Talon as he took her in his arms. "You did all right yourself, Derrick." replied Maggie.

Later Claw returned and helped Talon put Fang in a cell. "Come on guys!" begged Fang. "I was only joking! Let me out!" he yelled, but nobody listened to him. Maggie and Talon embraced each other and shared a nice romantic kiss.

THE END.

This story was inspired by the Batman movies. Such as the seen of Dr. Woodrue trying to make Poison Ivy to join him. The fight came from when Batman fought The Joker in the bell tower. This story will not be the last of batman spoofs look for more that star the Tale spin characters.


End file.
